keys to the heart
by DarkstarLight120
Summary: strange monsters are appearing all over the world. what does is mean for haseo and his friends? crossover/.hack/gu and kingdom hearts


darkburst- ya!! Copyright stuff! Take it away announcer guy!

Announcer- hey! I have a name!!

Darkburst- no you don't now take care of the disclaimer. I don't feel like getting sued.

Announcer -- okay then, shish, "darkburst does not claim to own any of the. Hack characters, they are owned not by him! They are owned by big video game companies that are way far away. This is a fan fiction! Blah blah so on and so forth.

Darkburst - okay good now back to the story

--

Ryou Misaki stared at the white haired figure in the water. The red eyes of his reflection seemed to stare right through him. "What're you thinking about, Haseo?" said a way to perky blond, that seemed to appear next to him. "Huh…oh hey Atoli…." Ryou said, with a small hint of sadness.

"What's wrong? You don't sound very happy…" she responded in a caring voice.

"It's nothing you need to worry about." She was starting to get annoying. He felt he couldn't tell her what he was thinking. The last time something bad happened in the world, she lost her voice and went paralyzed in her right arm. He turned and started walking.

The girl followed him, "so what do you want to do today?" she asked.

"Nothing, I logged in to think." He responded with a sigh. With that he warped to the chaos gate, leaving the girl by herself. She sighed, silently wishing that he would just talk to her instead of running away, and leaving her alone. She laid her head on her hands and gazed out over water. She thought that it might be a good idea to follow him, just in case.

'ah…maybe I shouldn't, I mean I know he wanted to be alone…but I think I should be with him right now…' she thought to herself. She resigned to send him an email and log out for the day, feeling very uneasy about leaving her closest friend alone in the world.

He appeared in front of the three swirling circles, made of gold. He initiated another warp, as blue lights came up from his feet past his head. He appeared in one place he had visited since many times since the days of the twilight brigade. Waterfalls appeared on all sides of the lone platform that rose in the center of the falls. Random pieces of light fluttered around the area, and gave off the aura of mystery. Haseo walked over to the edge, and sat down with his legs hanging off the platform. He then proceeded to lie down, and watch the sky. Clouds shifted from one end of the screen to the other, and turned a menacing shade of dark blue. He was surprised when the sky opened forth their mighty torments, as it began to rain.

"Well this is new." Haseo said with a sigh.

As soon as he said that, the screen, tore, and let out a mighty screech. The colors then inverted and black dots ran across the floor of the platform, and straight towards haseo. They stopped right before they hit him. A black arm pulled itself out of the blackness. Haseo could not tell if the black dots, which now seemed to mass along the floor, were holes or if it was the intelligent virus ADIA. He put his hands behind his back and pulled out his twin blades, the ones that he had gotten with the girl who had his heart, more than anyone else. Arms started to turn into bodies, and after about three minutes a whole army of monsters had appeared in front of him. They weren't like any monster Haseo had ever faced or even seen! The monsters were completely black, and were human like in resemblance, except for the fact that they were short and kind of rounded. Haseo looked into the all yellow eyes of the closest monster in front of him; in doing so it lunged at him, and attacked with the long black claws that sprang from its hands. Haseo slashed at it with the honeysuckle blades. It dodged the attack and went under, Haseo's arm. It struck him in the ribs, and knocked him off his balance. Haseo stumbled back and attacked at a horizontal angle, towards the ground, purposefully left his right side open. The thing then, attacked the opening, haseo prepared this time jabbed the other one of the blades straight into the monsters head. It disappeared in a puff of black smoke. Something clicked with Ryou; he put the twin blades away and pulled out his scythe, and started hacking away at the nearly endless number of monsters. Something trickled down his side, and ran for the ground; momentarily distracted by this he looked to see what made such a fast race for the cg graphics of the world. He was surprised to see the red liquid dripping from his side, it was blood, and it was coming from the wound that the first monster had left.

"What the hell?" his side was hurting severely. He looked at the monsters, with a sense of bewilderment, and confusion.

He continued to swing his scythe, and worked his way towards the warp point that would take him back to town. Half way to the gate the screen inverted again, this time when it ended all the monsters had disappeared. Haseo hurried to the warp point, and taking the time to use repth, to heal his hp. He looked down at his side, the white clothes of his character's armor was torn, and the flesh beneath, it had turned the blackish blue of a bruise. "Well at least it's not bleeding." He grumbled.

He arrived at the warp point, and clicked the command to go back to town. The blue rings once again rose around his character, but he didn't go anywhere. Haseo on instinct turned around and found a body that rose from the water of the lost ground, it's face was covered in what looked like black hair moved constantly always staying out of the glowing white if it's eyes. On its back the small black wings that seemed too small for the massive bulk. Its body was like the others except this one had a huge hole in the center of the stomach, in the shape of a heart; it raised its arm and pulled down his fist slamming it into the ground. The shock waves knocked Haseo off his feet, and sent him flying straight into the warp point, giving him a major headache.

"Son of a…SKEITH!!" his third form avatar, appeared in a flash of red and white.

The monster looked surprised and even drew back for a moment. But only for a moment, it then proceeded to throw its massive fist at haseo; he easily skirted to the side and slashed at its exposed side with his scythe, carving a huge chuck out of the monster. The black beast pulled away, and much to haseo's surprise, the chuck grew back, filling the hole the scythe had just made. Ryou's eyes drifted to the creature's face, as his eyes mixed with anger, and despair. He said a silent curse, under his breath and started launching energy attacks at the beast, to distract it while haseo skirted around the creatures attacks, and got close enough to reach the monster with his scythe. Haseo swung his scythe at the creature's wrist repeatedly, hoping to do enough damage before the regeneration ability kicked in. haseo saw something that stopped him in his tracks. A red like vein was showing underneath in the hole he just carved away with his scythe. He stared at the red vein just before it was covered again. A black hand came down and batted haseo into the floor of the lost ground, a small amount of blood spilled from his mouth, as his head hit the floor. Haseo struggled to pick himself back up, when the beast landed another hit on skeith's back; haseo anticipated the next attack and rolled out of harm's way. He stood up, and touched the bottom of his mouth with his index finger. He couldn't find the source of the blood. He pulled his fingers out of his mouth.

"Your going down!" haseo let loose with energy attacks, slowly chipping away the black flesh that covered the beasts chest, he finally saw what he was looking for. A glowing object in the shape of a heart, haseo shut off the energy blade of his scythe, he threw the base of the scythe, at the exposed heart of the creature, and it pierces the monster's heart. The glowing heart cracked and seemed to let off a heat of its own, the beast ceased all movement, its heart shattered and the beast dissolved into nothing after a moment of waiting. Haseo slowly slid down to the platform, his feet touched the ground, and he stumbled forward. He made his way to the warp point. "Oh god please let this work…" the blue rings circled his body only to leave him right where he was.

"This is absolutely great..." with that he slumped against the warp point. Darkness slowly took the lost ground as night fell. The clouds cleared the sky, leaving a clear view of thousands of stars, haseo sat with his back against the warp point for what seemed like hours. The area next to him shined blue while the familiar figure of the fuzzy tailed cat eared friend appeared.

"It's been a long time eh haseo?" said the small beast. Haseo didn't say anything; there was nothing to say. "Eh? Not going to say anything, you haven't changed much have you?" silence filled the area. "You beat tri-edge, and saved Shino. Why are you so down?" haseo glanced at his friend.

"Your dead phyllo, Ovan's disappeared again. What am I suppose to do? I have this power but there is nothing for me to do. Why do I play anymore?" haseo explained.

"Well would you like the chance to experience the game like a normal player?" the cat player asked. Somewhere deep in him, haseo knew that phyllo knew everything. "Not going to happen look at me phyllo, three time arena champion, hacked pc, and savior of the world. How could I ever play like a normal person?" phyllo smiled, and held his hand out to haseo, offering what looked like a smaller version of the lock Ovan had on his arm. "What will that do?" haseo asked skeptically.

Phyllo laughed, "It will seal your power and make you a normal player. "He explained with a smile. Haseo hesitantly took the lock from his friend.

"Aura's lock, hu? Okay phyllo. Thanks" he turned to phyllo and gave him a smile. "Oh my! What's happening to your hand?" the cat figure motioned towards the hand that just held the lock, only to see it start to dissolve. Pixels pulled away from his character only to disappear into nothing. He turned to his friend, surprise written all over his face. "phylo wha. . What's going on?!" the cat figure, gave a sad smile, and said "it's okay, haseo."

--

darkburst - okay... I think that does it for chapter one. Tell me what you think.

Announcer - I think it stunk you should give up writing.

darkburst - I hate you. . .

--

Darkburst- um revisions… Yes! I kind of had some help with the editing. It looks better now to say the least. Its not some giant blob monster anymore…. And now I won't be haunted by my crappy grammar! (Thanks Kermit! You're a huge help.)


End file.
